


The right tool (and the right fool)

by spymaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Forgive Me, I can't get this idea out of my head, Smut, Thirsty Lena, Why Did I Write This?, because why not, plumber Kara, yes - Freeform, you know the porn trope with plumbers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: James finished the writing and knitted his fingers together, “Any complaints from the client?”“No.”Except, she told me to fuck her harder.or the plumber AU





	The right tool (and the right fool)

**Author's Note:**

> The porn trope where the plumber does more than plumbing.
> 
> Don't judge me, it's one of those days.

The sky was cloudy when Kara stepped out of the office. It had been a dull day for everyone. Business was slow and she had thought about closing it early. Just right before she walked to the door to lock it, the phone on the table rang. Normally, Winn would be the one to pick it up, but he had taken a sick day with his cold so it was only Kara left.

 

The first thing she heard on the other end was heavy breathing. It sounded like someone was running while on the phone. Kara’s mind immediately worked up its imagination and tried to guess which kind of situation would lead to someone calling the company like that.

 

“Hello, Fix-it Olsen. How can I help you?”

 

_“...fuck!”_

 

Kara’s eyes widened at the words. She pulled the phone away and stared at it for a moment before pressing it against her ear again just to make sure this was actually happening. The breathing continued.

 

_Holy shit. Are they…?_

 

She clasped one hand on her lips to shield a shriek of surprise. Someone called the plumber company while they were having sex? Was it some kind of prank or an accident? Was there a hidden camera somewhere? She darted her eyes around but then a sound on the other side caught her attention. The sound of water running. Loud.

 

 _“...oh my God, it’s on. Hi, is this a plumber company?”_ The voice coming along with the heavy panting belonged to a woman. She sounded flustered and troubled.

 

“Yes, we have plumbers. Are you in need of one?” Kara shrugged one side to keep the phone in place while reaching for the client book and a pen. This sounded dire, not just because of the loud liquid noise echoing out of the speaker but also from the tone of the woman. The shaking in her voice gave Kara a sense of emergency.

 

_“Yes, please! My bathroom is a flooded disaster!”_

 

Kara wrote down the address and hung up. For years she had been doing this job, whenever a client described any situation as a _disaster_ , they usually said exactly what they saw. But they also didn’t know enough to figure out a solution, so they needed the plumber as quick as possible. It was a good sign, actually, because it was the perfect opportunity for the company to earn for faith and credibility.

 

It started to rain when Kara reached the building of the address. She threw the phone into her pocket, killed the engine and went around to pull the van open. Her equipment box was put right next to her utility belt with a full set of tools, so it only took her a few seconds to grab them and stood in front of the main entrance.

 

Kara scanned the list of names on the board and found _L. Luthor_ at the near bottom. She pressed on the button and waited.

 

 _Are you a plumber_ was the first thing she heard. Kara didn’t mind the lack of courtesy from the client because the sound of the water almost drown (pun intended) her voice. This sounded serious.

 

“Yes, I’m from Fix-it Olsen. Are you Miss Luthor?” Kara leaned towards the speaker, catching a _yes_ before the _brrr_ from the door startled her, indicating that the door had been unlocked.

 

Miss Luthor lived on the 6th floor. Kara found the elevator but she decided to take the stairs instead. After a few minutes, she reached the 5th floor and saw water dripping down from the floor above. She tsked a few time, frowning, and ran to the door of 6B.

 

“Miss Luthor?” she knocked - more like slammed because she suspected the lady might not hear her over the crazy water running inside. “It’s Fix-it Olsen.” The steam from the pool underneath her boots alerted Kara that the hot water must be the one to be damaged.

 

The stomping approached the door on the other side. It opened to reveal a young woman in her twenties, in a tank top and a pair of shorts, soaked to her mid-thighs. Her black hair was bundled up in a bun, forming a homey look around her green eyes.

 

“Oh, thank God,” the woman exclaimed and pushed the door wider. “Please come in.”

 

Kara sent Miss Luthor a friendly smile before stepping in. She headed straight to the source of the sound and found the bathroom immediately. The faucet was running to its max so her first response was turning it off. It didn’t work, of course. The hot water still poured out from the faucet, threatening to fill this apartment with fogs of steam.

 

“It stuck at first,” said the client from behind. Kara looked over her shoulder and saw Miss Luthor awkwardly stood between the door frame, pointing at the tub. “Then I used a wrench to-” she made a gesture of flipping with her hand, “-and I might or might not have smacked the…” The young woman trailed off, a blush crept on her cheeks.

 

Kara couldn’t help but smile. “You smacked the faucet?”

 

“It wouldn’t turn on,” Miss Luthor huffed, her face got redder, “and I was desperately in need of a bath.”

 

Kara’s eyes dropped down to the dampened hems of the shorts on the woman’s hips then back at her face, “Looks like you got that bath after all.” Before Miss Luthor had the chance to counter anything but a gasp, Kara went right into work mode and told her, “Please bring me a towel, a dry one. Turn off the hot water supply, too.”

 

Miss Luthor froze for a moment and nodded. She disappeared behind the wall.

 

Kara turned back to the faucet, sighing. This should be an easy fix. The water that had leaked was the big problem, though. She set the toolbox on the toilet seat and climbed on the edge of the tub to open the little window above. It was so hot in this bathroom, with the steam from the water and from the running on the stairs.

 

Kara unbuckled her utility belt and set it on the toolbox. Quickly unbuttoning her uniform jacket, Kara hung it on the hook nearby. The water flow quickly lowered and came to a stop.

 

Her eyes nonchalantly drifted to the hygiene products on the shelves in the corner and grew when they laid on something with strings. It was a red thong, dangling provocatively right on the top of a neatly folded small pile of clothes that must belong to Kara’s client. The woman was going to wear these clothes after the bath. The piece of underwear looked like it was about to fall off the shelf.

 

Kara knew she should turn away from the thong but her mind began to paint the image of the beautiful woman in the same tank top but without the shorts. Instead, she was wearing the red thong, giving Kara the whole view of her behind, round and full.

 

The red thong dangerously slipped off the pile of clothes. Kara didn’t think much when she rushed forward and snatched it before it met the hot water surface below. Her balance was off, Kara’s front dip into the bath. A curse flew out of her mouth through gritted teeth when her skin got in contact with the heat.

 

Kara pulled back and searched for a place to put the underwear, but then her fingers spread the piece in front of her eyes. Miss Luthor’s curved easily appeared to fit with the suggestive lace running along the material. It would be nice to have her hands on such roundness and warmth. Kara would give a little squeeze as the woman straddled...

 

_Ah, what am I doing?_

 

She had checked the woman out, shamelessly. Kara could say she never did it on purpose, but she sure took a glance when Miss Luthor turned around to leave the bathroom earlier.

 

At the sight of the woman, Kara already felt attacked from the first second. Miss Luthor surely looked worried and confused, but that didn’t shy her beauty. It was always nice to meet a pretty woman, under any circumstances.

 

It had been a while since Kara last slept with someone. The new job really took a lot of her time, and she hadn’t thought about dating since forever. Kara deemed dating a waste of time at the moment, always setting herself out for people who didn’t want the same. She might make an exception, though, if that someone looked like Miss Luthor.

 

The shorts the woman wore were indeed eye-catching but that didn’t mean Kara hadn’t noticed anything above them. The white tank top hugged the woman’s chest soothingly and left only enough amount of cleavage that was reasonable for someone who was staying indoors, assuming that Miss Luthor had no plan to go out.

 

The approaching footsteps shook Kara out of her inappropriate thoughts about her client. She really needed to get laid soon.

 

“Here you go,” Miss Luthor gave Kara the dry towel. Kara tried not to let her eyes wander at the woman’s chest area when she took it. “Is it going to - what are you holding?” The woman’s voice raised in shock as her eyes gawked at Kara’s hand.

 

Kara looked down and mentally slapped herself. In one of her hand was still the red thong. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ This looked really bad.

 

Kara quickly looked up, the client was staring at her with open mouth, her face brightened. The cold sweat of shame startled Kara as she tried to muster up her explanation, “This… I can explain. I didn’t mean to… It was about to drop-” she pointed at the tub, “-so I caught it. For you.” She shoved the thong at Miss Luthor, desperately trying to get rid of it from her bare hand. Normally, she would be glad to hold a woman’s thong but this situation was just embarrassing. Not that she wouldn’t feel glad if she got to hold this thong in another circumstance...

 

Miss Luthor gulped before she picked the thong from Kara’s hand. “Um… thanks. I should-” she gestured the corner of the bathroom, “-clean that up.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, do that.” Kara stepped aside to let the woman walked past her, “Please.”

 

It was the most awkward two minutes ever. Kara had her hand on the nape of her neck, rubbing hotly the spot just to have something to do while the woman in the dampened shorts and the damn tank top gathered up her stuff from the other side of the tub. Kara had gotten into awkward situations in her job before, but none of them involved a beautiful woman who might or might not wear a thong tonight.

 

_I should stop thinking about thongs._

 

Miss Luthor wrapped her arms around the clothes, covering up her chest as she walked to the door again. Kara caught a faint scent of perfume and cursed when the sensation hit her groin. Her butts tightened up to fight the raw desire rolling down her lower belly. This was bad. Miss Luthor was right, she did indeed need a bath.

 

Kara immediately knew it was a stupid idea to bait her brain the picture of the woman in front of her in nothing but soap at some very alluring spots.

 

She had expected the woman would leave her alone, but she paused at the door to ask, “How long is it going to take?”

 

It took Kara a few seconds to get what Miss Luthor was talking about. “Half an hour. Probably faster.”

 

“Okay.”

 

The woman didn’t move after the short response. Her green eyes wandered somewhere at Kara’s chest. It made her self-conscious and she looked down. Only then was she reminded that her entire front was wet and her shirt was now see through. Kara didn’t have the urge to cover her chest, though. The pulse between her thighs really fueled her daring side, and soon enough she heard herself saying, “Like what you see?”

 

That was such a cheesy and shameless flirt. Kara wasn’t proud of it and she knew the lady would probably complain later when the work was done.

 

To her surprise, Miss Luthor’s eyes found hers and a corner of her lips curved up. Her lower lip curved inward and got held back by a few teeth. It was a smile. A hidden one.

 

_Oh..._

 

The realization hit Kara between the eyes. And the legs.

 

It was a luck that Miss Luthor had already turned away, or else it would be incredibly weird for her to see how Kara had to take in a sharp breath to calm her head down. Kara chuckled to herself, stepping towards the faucet and rolled her sleeves up higher to start her job.

 

Hot client or not, she had a leaking situation to fix.

  
  


_____________________________________

  
  
  


Lena closed the door to her bedroom, a hand on her chest. The beat under her flesh was still fast. She wanted to take a moment to adjust what had just happened earlier.

 

The plumber just flirted with her. Boldly.

 

And she didn’t hate that.

 

Normally, she would have glared at the person who had blatantly exposed their unprofessionalism and give them a piece of her mind. Somehow, this woman in rough uniform jeans and jacket slipped past the first defense.

 

Lena blamed her smile.

 

When she asked for a plumber, the only thing she could only think about was the bathroom floor that had been a pool for twenty minutes. It was her fault, for not getting the faucet fixed sooner when it got stuck a few days ago. Her friend, Sam, told her _anything can be fixed with a few taps or duct tape_. Of course, Lena trusted her. Sam had single-handedly raised a daughter for fourteen years, she must do things right.

 

Lena smacked the wrench the last time and it worked perfectly. She didn’t think the second time would turn out like this. For the past hour, she had been using her dirty clothes to stop the water from coming out of the bathroom. The panic really got her so badly that she didn’t even think about cutting off the water supply. Lena practically felt the facepalm when the plumber told her to do it.

 

_She must think I’m an idiot._

 

The plumber seemed calm when Lena opened the door, which was very reassuring. Then she sent Lena a friendly smile. Lena suspected it was a part of her job, but that adorable grin didn’t come with the contract, no? Lena was taken aback by the cuteness of the stranger and forgot about her problem for a moment.

 

Luckily, she managed to swallow the awe and invited the woman inside. When the plumber walked into the bathroom to check, Lena caught a sight of something that charged the pumping heart up more.

 

A double moon tattoo.

 

Lena had arched an eyebrow at that. If it wasn’t a coincidence, then there was a real reason for Lena’s quick attraction to the plumber with the innocent smile. Her eyes dropped to the woman’s behind when she checked the faucet.

 

The pants didn’t show much except for the woman’s ankles and half of her calves under the cuffed hems. Lena had heard the joke that bisexuals always cuffed their pants, but she didn’t really think about that until now. Maybe it wasn’t a baseless joke after all.

 

Lena wondered if it would be wrong for her to imagine another situation to have someone like this showing up at her doorstep, the smile would be a little more suggestive. The night should have been boring for Lena after a day of work, she only wanted to have a bath and then go to sleep. Never had Lena expected a tall and beautiful plumber to come and stir up the part that she had been ignoring since she left Metropolis to start anew.

 

Her mother and brother were so sure she would happily stay in Metropolis and follow her late father’s footstep to be an inventor. Lena would love to do that, but not under the influence of her own family. Moving to National City was a decision she had made on a whim, just to get away from the Luthor name.

 

Her life was turned upside down, she had to get used to living alone, doing everything on her own instead of having someone else done it for her. Lena had to deal with water bills, electricity bills, bills in general. She also had to get used to public transportations to save money. With so many changes in her life, Lena had no time for romance.

 

She had tried to go out and hook up with women, but that didn’t end so well because no one had gotten Lena’s eyes and mind just yet. Not to mention she didn’t really have the mind to properly date anyone at the moment. Lena wasn’t one to do one-night-stands, but she had considered it since she began craving some skin-to-skin contact lately. Touching herself became less than enough after every time. Lena knew her tolerance was going up to its limit because it got harder for her to fall asleep every night.

 

The sinful interest Lena had for this plumber perhaps had come from the lack of sex she had. It got her to let go of the guilt about every dirty thought she was having about the toned plumber.

 

That smirk the plumber put on after Lena had explained the story behind the broken faucet really burned Lena, but not in a dangerous way. The fire licked at her groin, slowly dragging her pulses stronger. It scared her how quickly she had gotten hot after just a few minutes around a good-looking stranger.

 

_I really need to get laid._

 

Lena got a moment to steady herself when the plumber told her to cut off the hot water supply and got a fresh towel. She took a deep breath before walking into the bathroom again but she wasn’t prepared to see what greeted her.

 

The plumber had taken off her uniform jacket and what had been revealed underneath it clutched Lena at the throat. And between her legs.

 

The blonde plumber had a short sleeve shirt on, hem tucked under the waistline of the pants. The plumber didn’t wear a belt to hold her loose pants, she wore _suspenders_. The black strap ran from the woman’s hips up to the middle spot on her back, splitting into two and wrapping over the shoulders. Lena bit back a moan as she took in the form of the plumber.

 

She wasn’t a muscular woman. Her arms were toned, the soft swollen of her biceps became harder when she turned around. Lena had her eyes shamelessly trailed from the woman’s bicep down to her elbow and stopped at her hand. Whether the blonde had been born with such slender and long fingers or Lena’s fantasy had gotten the better of her, but for a flick of the second, Lena had the urge to tighten her ass like those lengths were actually going _inside_ her...

 

Hmm, on the second thought, the fire this plumber brought was indeed dangerous.

 

The fact that the plumber was holding Lena’s thong in her hand didn’t help _at all._ The way the blonde scrambled up an excuse for that was pretty cute. Lena fought the need to smile because she didn’t mind that her underwear was in the hand of a woman like _that_. Lena let it slide because no matter how much she wanted somebody to raw her, it was inappropriate.

 

It was inappropriate to stare at the woman’s visible swells of her chest behind the sports bra through the dampened shirt.

 

It was inappropriate to imagine pinning the woman against the wall and smothering her with a deep kiss.

 

It was inappropriate to keep looking at the plumber and didn’t even feel ashamed when got caught.

 

_“Like what you see?”_

 

Lena had foolishly grinned but she bit her lip to try saving some of her dignity. Hopefully, the blonde hadn’t seen it.

 

It felt stupid to react that way to such a blatant flirt, a bad one at that, so Lena decided to just stay away from the plumber and her job to have a sane mind. She also considered changing her clothes because she didn’t know if she could handle the heated gaze from the plumber and not giggle like a schoolgirl again.

 

Lena picked a random T-shirt and pants to wear and returned to the kitchen to get herself something to drink. Halfway through the orange juice, she heard a sound from the bathroom and had to get up and check. The first thing she saw was the plumber’s face, drenched and dripping with water, sticking out of the door.

 

“Miss Luthor?” she addressed Lena very formerly, wiping off any dirty thought Lena had had in mind earlier, “We have a situation.”

 

“What situation?” Lena dumbly asked. The plumber jerked her head into the bathroom, gesturing Lena to come and see. “Why are you all wet?”

 

The plumber threw a glance over her shoulder right after the question and Lena realized what she had just said. Saving it by keeping a straight face, Lena set her eyes directly at the faucet that should not be dripping like how it was at the moment. It explained the face of the blonde.

 

“This leaking is from the cold water. The hot water has been shut off, but this faucet is broken,” the plumber pointed at the dripping, “This might take a bit longer, Miss Luthor. Can you please turn off the cold water supply, too?”

 

Lena nodded, checking the woman’s face. Her entire face was wet, there was even water dripping from her eyebrows and the tip of her nose. The glistening surface glowed up her face, deepening the bright blue eyes that were going to haunt Lena for a long time. She looked even more inviting, drenched like this. She seemed cold. Lena just wanted to strip her off and warm her up in some ways.

 

“Do you need a new towel?” Lena politely offered.

 

And the next thing the plumber did destroy Lena’s defense.

 

She wiped her nose with a wrist and brought that hand up to her head and combed her hair with her slender, firm fingers. A grin spread on her lips as she answered, “I’ll be fine. It’s a part of my job.”

 

Lena quietly gasped like her lungs could not take air anymore. This woman was so charming, and she didn’t even have to try. She just smiled and Lena was done for.

 

This was what being too horny did to you. You would get worked up at anything and your mind would focus solely on the goal of getting yourself off. Lena felt like a mindless horndog for wanting to grab the suspenders, pull the plumber to her and just kiss her senselessly. She would undo the woman’s pants and have it her way...

 

“Do you want something to drink?” Lena changed the subject, acting like she wasn’t thinking about eating the plumber out on the edge of the bathtub. “I’m going to have dinner anyway so I’ll make you something.”

 

The plumber held her gaze at Lena for a moment and slowly nodded, “Sure.” There was a pause. “I’ll have anything you offer.”

 

Lena felt the throb. Right between her legs.

 

This woman seemed to know the effect she had on Lena, and she was testing it. Lena wouldn’t just give in, no. Even if she wanted to.

  


_____________________

  
  


Kara really liked it when she saw the faint blush on Miss Luthor’s cheeks. The woman walked into the bathroom in another outfit, covering a lot of herself. Not that Kara didn’t appreciate the tank top and the shorts but the comfy look from Miss Luthor in the T-shirt and simple pants really stole Kara’s breath. Her hair was loose, no longer in a bun like before. The black locks attracted Kara’s eyes easily, and they seduced Kara even better than the rift between the swell of Miss Luthor’s breasts under the tank top.

 

She had always loved a woman with her hair down.

 

She enjoyed the soft sensation surrounding someone when they were in their most comfortable state. Kara recalled staring at her previous hookups after they got up from the bed, hair down and all. They all thought she stared because they were getting dressed, but she was just looking at their hair.

 

Perhaps it was the reason Kara accidentally slipped something flirty without meaning it, but then Miss Luthor’s gulp alerted Kara that she might as well turn the flirt into something real. There was a boundary not to be crossed - of course - but it didn’t hurt to fantasize a little.

 

If the woman asked her to stay a little longer, past her work hour, she should as well make use of that time _properly_.

 

While waiting for the glue to dry, Kara walked out of the bathroom to check the water on the floor. Miss Luthor had covered it with clothes and towels, trying to dry it up. The door was open, the dampened towels leading a trail at the feet of the wall from the bathroom to the hall. Kara smiled at the effort and crouched down to check the corner. The liquid still stayed in it, glistening mockingly.

 

“What is it?” Miss Luthor’s voice rang from behind worriedly, “Is there another problem?”

 

Kara wiped her hand and stood up. “No, I’m just seeing if your apartment had any leaks. Fortunately, no.”

 

The black-haired woman sighed in relief, handing Kara a cup with steam flowing gently from the dark drink inside. “I’m so glad to hear that. I don’t know how you take coffee so I make it black.” Their fingers brushed sightly when Kara took the cup, sending a jolt along her skin, giving her goosebumps. “ If you want to add sugar and cream, I have them all on the kitchen table.” Miss Luthor pointed a thumb over her shoulder.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Kara walked into the small kitchen. It was clean, opposite to what she had expected. She had thought the woman in such a confused state would probably let her kitchen a tad messy and focus on the wet floor problem first. This struck Kara that Miss Luthor was a neat person.

 

The little tub with _Sugar_ scribbled on it was in the shape of a penguin. Kara loved these little cute household objects, it made her smile when she picked the penguin up and tilted it over to have little grains of sugar falling out of the penguin’s beaks.

 

“Milk?” asked Miss Luthor, taking a box of milk from the fridge.

 

“Yes, please.” Kara stretched her hand to take the milk. Miss Luthor raised the box, her wrist had a large pink spot that drew Kara’s eyes. She knew what it was when she saw it. “You burned your arm.”

 

The lady shyly smiled and withdrew the milk to put it back into the fridge. “Well, I should have thought about the water’s temperature before smashing the faucet with a wrench, right?”

 

Kara chuckled and set the cup down. “I’ve got something. Just a second.” She shoved her hand into a pocket on the utility belt and fished out a little tub. “Come here,” she waved.

 

The woman gawked at her for a moment before sputtering, “What?”

 

Kara mentally slapped herself for speaking in such a rude manner. “I’m sorry. Miss Luthor, please sit down.”

 

The big green eyes bored straight into Kara, a slight smirk curled up on the woman’s face as she walked by and sat down on the chair right next to Kara. “What is it?”

 

Kara went to wash her hands, then pulled the chair on her side closer to the woman, uncapping the tube. “It’s something my mother gave me. Really good for the burned. Here…”

 

She squeezed some of the content from the tube on her finger and gestured Miss Luthor to give her the burned wrist. As she applied the gel on the woman’s wrist, Kara observed Miss Luthor’s reaction. After the initial eye-growing, the lady gasped and then grinned. “Oh… it feels nice.”

 

“Right?” Kara smirked gleefully, rubbing her finger on the pink mark gently. “I always get myself burned when I was younger so my mom gave me this tube as a parting gift. How are you feeling now?”

 

The woman looked up into Kara’s eyes, the smile still stayed on her lips. “It’s cold and soothing. Thank you.”

 

Kara wanted to say something but words left her mind as soon as she locked eyes with the woman at this close range. The color was magnificent, swirling in the depth below her long eyelashes. Was this woman real?

 

Her face got hotter every second. Kara didn’t know how long the time had passed but it was definitely longer than appropriate. The moment froze the time, imprinting the image of Miss Luthor into Kara’s brain, building up a core right between her thighs. It boiled her muscles, itching to have some skin-to-skin contact with the woman in front of her, even just in thoughts.

 

“Lena?”

 

A voice disrupted their gaze.

 

Kara quickly turned away, clearing her throat and wrapped her fingers around the hot coffee cup while Miss Luthor stood up to greet whoever was at the door. Kara looked over her shoulder to see an old lady wearing an apron, smiling at Miss Luthor, no, _Lena_ and giving her a small tray with an aluminum wrap on top of it.

 

“You shouldn’t give me food all the time, Mrs. Potter,” Lena said, not taking the tray yet.

 

“Nonsense,” the old lady waved her hand dismissively, “You would order something out rather than cook. I made a lot of spaghetti tonight anyway. Just take it. Share it with your friend. Hi there.”

 

Kara gulped and smiled at the kind lady who raised a hand to greet her.

 

“She’s not my friend,” Lena quickly explained, putting Kara’s mind back to its place. The fantasy shattered in Kara’s mind like how it was supposed to be.

 

Mrs. Potter gasped, then covered her mouth. She exchanged a knowing look at Lena and giggled. “Oh? Okay then. I won’t disturb you two. Have a good time.” She shoved the tray into Lena’s hands and retreated with a wink. “Nice to meet you, miss.”

 

Kara observed Lena amusingly. The woman sighed and gently shut the door though it couldn’t be closed entirely because of the towel on the floor. Lena turned around, sending Kara an embarrassed look. “Don’t mind what she said.”

 

Kara only chuckled, sipping the coffee. “No worries. I’m flattered she thinks I’m your friend.”

 

“How so?” Lena asked, bringing the tray to the table, “Do you want to be my friend?”

 

Kara set the cup down, smirking as she thought. Their little talk was normal and friendly enough, but Kara was still working. Even if Lena was the last client of the day, she still had to finish her job. “Is that an offer?”

 

Lena smiled, looking at her wrist. “Well, maybe.”

 

The little expression warmed up Kara’s chest. “Then at least we should introduce ourselves. My name is Kara.” She gave the woman a hand.

 

“Lena.”

 

They shook hands. Kara loved the softness of Lena’s skin. She would have no trouble imagining such sensation running along her back, down to her hips while she pushed herself against the woman. Lena’s nails were short, unpolished, exactly how Kara loved. Or maybe those delicate hands would hold onto the counter edge while Kara buried her head between-

 

She jerked her hand before the fantasy detached her from reality and betrayed Lena’s kindness. “Really nice to meet you, Lena.”

 

“Me too, Kara.”

  


_____________________

  
  
  


They had talked for a few minutes before the little alarm went off in Kara’s pocket. The woman got up from the chair with the short announcement _it’s the glue_ and disappeared into the bathroom.

 

Lena had to herself the whole kitchen to think.

 

What had just happened?

 

She just sat and had a really entertaining chat with a stranger who only came to fix the bathroom. Lena barely noticed the time and just went on with Kara’s joke. The blonde seemed surprised when Lena actually invited her to share the spaghetti. She didn’t mean to make the plumber uncomfortable so she was so glad that Kara said she would accept the offer when the work had done.

 

The offer came from the heat of the moment, but now Lena thought about it, it felt weird. If she was in Kara’s shoes, getting an invitation to share a dinner with a client would be unusual as heck.

 

Not a dinner, just a meal, to be exact.

 

And Lena would probably decline.

 

Kara didn’t.

 

Kara also didn’t accept the offer, but she did _not_ refuse it either. Lena had a feeling that she might prolong the time to reduce the embarrassment on Lena’s side for shamelessly asking someone she had just met for a few hours to share dinner that she didn’t even make.

 

Lena walked to the bathroom and watched Kara work instead of sitting still in the chair to wait. After their little chat, Lena had learned a little about the woman. She worked for her sister’s friend, and she was living in a neighborhood close by. Lena knew she liked to fix things, which was why she had become a plumber. Kara had tried to be a doctor, but she was afraid of blood and bleeding in general, so that thought had to be set aside.

 

Kara wasn’t the only one who slipped up something. Lena had told her about moving to National City to avoid her family and how she didn’t think of turning off the water supply before even though it was a very reasonable thing to do. Everything was said so naturally, Lena had a feeling that she had known Kara for a long time.

 

Then the little alarm woke her up.

 

Kara became the plumber again. And Lena realized she had done something stupid again.

 

It didn’t stop her from appreciating Kara’s arms, though. Lena crossed her arms, boring her eyes at the woman who was cleaning up her stuff. It was time for her to go, Lena knew. It didn’t help the ache at her groin and the little disappointment in her chest, though.

 

“It’s fine again,” said Kara, pointing at the faucet, “I’ve replaced the entire faucet with a new one so it wouldn’t be too stiff to turn. But the glue isn’t dry yet, so you can’t use it for another two hours.”

 

“What?” Lena yelped dumbly, then sighed, “I guess that’s karma for smacking it then.”

 

Kara laughed gleefully, slightly shaking her head as she picked up the remain screws and put them in the toolbox. “Just call me next time there’s something wrong with the water, okay?”

 

Lena crossed her arms, leaning against the frame. “I don’t want to bother you every time my bathroom has a problem.” Her eyes trailed along the strap running on the woman’s front, holding them at the waistband.

 

“Me?”

 

Lena lifted her eyes and met with a smirking Kara. “Yes, you said _‘just call me next time’_.”

 

For the first time since the moment Lena opened the door, Kara blushed. It painted a faint glow on her cheeks, softening her features and reminding Lena of a doll. The plumber scratched her neck shyly, “I mean a plumber like me, not _me_ me. But I wouldn’t mind if you call me personally.”

 

Lena walked into the bathroom, which was still not dry yet, she narrowed their distance confidently, her posture made up for the lack of height against the tall blonde. “Personally,”  Lena purred, “as in ‘off-record’?”

 

“As in ‘a favor’.” Kara held her stance, finally dropping her eyes from Lena’s eyes and stayed at somewhere below. The gestured excited Lena uncontrollably, and the floor wasn’t the only wet thing in that room for sure.

 

Lena took a deep breath and decided to take the leap, “So today is an official work or a favor?”

 

Kara licked her lips hungrily, “Since you offered me a half of the spaghetti, this is a favor for you, Miss Luthor.”

 

It was probably the most daring thing Lena had ever done, and it wasn’t morally right, but Lena didn’t really care. With the taste of Kara’s lips against hers, Lena had forgotten that she hadn’t eaten dinner, hadn’t taken a shower, the door to her apartment was open, and she was making out with the plumber who had been called just to fix the broken faucet.

 

No, she only had her mind at the warmth hands cradling her back, her hips, then her ass. Lena hopped up, wrapping her legs around the blonde’s waist easily with the support from the firm palms. Her fingers ran through the woman’s hair, feeling the rough fluffiness of newly dried locks.

 

Kara hummed, pressing Lena against the wall, simultaneously humping Lena’s wet spot, earning a moan. Lena felt a smirk in the kiss, so she deepened it, twirling her tongue with Kara’s, swallowing their collective moans.

 

It was so satisfying, to be pinned on the wall by the firm front with her legs spread and the throbbing pain had been soothed by every dry hump, only to draw more ache into Lena’s second heart between her thighs. Kara seemed eager with every thrust, her mouth ravaged Lena sloppily, but that didn’t reduce the hunger between them.

 

Lena needed it so bad, but she knew this would only happen once, so she should at least have it the way she had imagined. She pulled back, holding Kara’s head in place to capture her attention. “Kara… get in… the bedroom.”

 

The blonde panted but she nodded, slowly removing both her and Lena off the wall, holding the balance for the both and headed to the door. She glanced around, asking through her heavy breathing, “...where is it?”

 

Lena pointed to the correct direction, but she gripped the blonde’s shoulders to alert her. “The door is still open.” They could be seen clearly from the other end of the hall, which was empty at the moment, fortunately.

 

Kara smirked, squeezing Lena’s butt teasingly. “What? You’re afraid Mrs. Potter would catch us?”

 

Lena softly glared at her and jerked her head toward the door. “Just let me down so I can close it.”

 

The plumber bit her lip and gripped Lena’s ass harder, heaving her up to have a better hold of her. “I’ll do it.”

 

It was a bit scary at first when Kara began to walk, Lena had to wrap her arms around the blonde’s neck to steady herself. Then Lena realized Kara had those biceps for a reason. Kara kicked the towel into the apartment and heeled the door shut. “Thank you,” Lena whispered gratefully, “now we can continue.”

 

A smug grin spread on Kara’s mouth. They quickly found the bedroom, with Lena being pressed onto the mattress with the weight of the plumber. Kara propped herself up, gazing down at Lena with lust in her eyes, completely different from the friendly smile. If Lena hadn’t been turned on before, she was definitely now.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Lena,” Kara said before gently met Lena’s lips again. The touch was soft and cherishing, Lena barely felt it before she felt a hand right at her belly. “How do you like it?” Kara muttered waiting.

 

Lena had a lot of things in mind but at the moment she really couldn’t come up with something smart or witty but it came out downright horny.

 

“Just fuck me.”

 

The thirsty gleam in Kara’s eyes brightened up for a moment, she ran her hand under Lena’s T-shirt, slowly pulling the hem up, too slow for Lena’s liking. Their eyes never disconnected until Lena felt something hard against her wet spot and closed her eyes to moan. Warm hands roamed her rib cages, hugging her breasts tenderly but not without the firmness of lust. Kara’s fingers kneaded to a calm rhythm that only drove Lena’s aching pulse more insane for being teased.

 

Lena didn’t plan to be the only one to get frustrated in this room. She found the strap of Kara’s suspenders and yanked down, pulling the blonde to press their lips together. Teeth and tongue altogether, while hips and hands meeting, Lena didn’t let the blonde take the control so easily, even though she was desperately in need of something solid right at where she wanted it.

 

Lena pulled the straps away, Kara sat up a bit just to observe from above when Lena unbutton the uniform pants. She planned to do it slowly to mess with Kara but the blonde enjoyed the view so much - Kara was smiling. It irritated Lena bit but then Kara took off her shirt and Lena’s mind went blank.

 

Kara was so firm, not in an athletic way with muscles pumping out from under her skin but in the fit type. Her breasts were protected under a layer sports bra, which was a bit dampened because of the thong incidence. The two hard spots poking from behind indicated that the blonde was as horny as Lena.

 

_Good._

 

“Your shirt needs to come off, too,” Kara pointed out challengingly, “Do you want to do it yourself or…?”

 

Lena rolled her eyes, “You’re asking questions now?”

 

Kara’s mouth twisted to a side, amused. “I’m just wondering if you’re wearing a thong right now.”

 

The seriousness in Kara’s voice nearly made Lena laugh. Swiping her tongue across the lower lip, Lena arched her back, bringing both of her arms above her head. “See it for yourself then.”

 

The permission ignited something in Kara. The woman laid herself onto Lena, kissing her jaws and nipping at her earlobes. The hot breath running on Lena’s collarbones pulled her attention back on Kara’s lips but still felt the movements of the blonde’s hand down at her pelvis, rough fingers climbing under the waistband to drag the pants down.

 

Getting lost in the kiss, Lena opened her eyes when Kara pulled back and she heaved her hips up so the blonde could get rid of the pants. Kara’s eyes bored straight at Lena’s hips, and the intensity made Lena’s bones shake with excitement.

 

“You do wear one,” Kara breathed out carefully, slowly bringing her eyes up to meet Lena, “Perfect.”

 

That was the moment something changed in Kara. Lena sensed it in the way Kara crawled down to set her face between Lena’s thighs eagerly, in the look Kara gave her before she pulled the string of the thong aside and then dived in with a hum.

 

She remembered she had gasped out loud when the hot, flexible flesh traced upward right on her wetness, sending waves of pleasures running on the goosebumps, straining her limbs. Lena had to stretch out and grip onto something. The only thing within reach was the headboard. Her bare hips were pressed deeper into the mattress as Kara sucked her her clit, then they were brought up again just to be licked mercilessly.

 

“K...Kara, please…” she begged, throwing her pride out of the window. Her knuckles turned white, the mattress nearly got torn off when Kara seemed to ignore her pleading and kept on eating Lena. The T-shirt wasn’t even off on Lena but she was already so close to combust. The sweat and the heat born from being dug by the blonde’s tongue shut Lena’s eyes tightly, the moan got louder and louder, more and more desperate after every second.

 

“Oh, God, Kar- _fuck_ …” was all Lena said when she felt Kara started circling her sensitive bud and sliding fingers of the other hand strongly into her, without hesitation. In, out, harder. Harder. harder, harder. Kara was staring at her, all in control and spreading an arrogant look all over Lena. _She knows she’s good._

 

With Kara still thrusting her hand in and out ruthlessly, Lena came so strongly she went blind for a moment. This orgasm was so powerful, she might have gone to another world, and the only thing that anchored her was the hot stroking against her walls right between her legs. Lena probably had called out something vulgar during her intense waves of pleasure running through her muscles, but for the love of anything, she couldn’t give a damn.

 

“Are you okay?” asked the woman who had just given Lena one of the best orgasms of her life. Probably the best one already.

 

Kara still thrusted her fingers in and out Lena but with a softer pace. Lena took a moment to gulp, but her throat got so dry due to the moaning. Her heart hadn’t even slowed down yet but her mind was already imprinting the view of Kara towering her from above, blue eyes piercing down with still full lust.

 

It was strange.

 

Lena was in such a vulnerable state but she felt so protected. The caring tone in Kara’s question really touched Lena in the way that the orgasm hadn’t done. Something deeper.

 

She was lying in front of a threat, a gentle threat.

 

“Yes,” Lena muttered with a languid smile, “that was good.”

 

Kara chuckled proudly, pulling her hand away, up to her mouth and licked Lena off the glistening fingers. The intimacy in the gesture and the meaning behind it made Lena blush harder than their previous crazy moment, she didn’t even know why. Her heart banged quickly again, but for a different reason.

 

“ _You_ were good,” Kara winked teasingly.

 

Lena unsuccessfully hid her blush by rolling her eyes. “Take off your clothes. I want to see you.”

 

Kara did as told. She dropped the pants on the floor, revealing herself in just bras and underwear. Lena bit her lip when she drank in Kara’s form. Could it be that being fit was a part of Kara’s job? She had had partners before, and many of them were fit, but there was something about the lines running from both sides of the blonde’s belly button downward and disappearing behind her underwear waistband that made Lena treasured the moment.

 

 _This happens only once,_ she reminded herself.

 

Lena began her turn by hooking her hands around Kara’s neck and dragging the blonde down, then she rolled over to straddle Kara. If anything, the grin on Kara’s face told Lena that she enjoyed it a lot.

 

“What will you do now, Miss Luthor?” Kara taunted, licking her lips, waiting.

 

Lena slid her fingers underneath Kara’s bras to get a hold of the swells. The blonde hair spilled on the pillow, painting a glow around Kara like halo, Lena had an urge to make the girl feel worshipped.

 

_Just today._

 

She brought her mouth down on the girl’s breast after pushing the bra up, one hand played with the other side. With two fingers spread apart to clam on the hardened nipple while Lena teethed the bud against her tongue, she managed to make Kara moan. The sound was complimenting enough for Lena to push her weight down on Kara’s hips, grinding enthusiastically.

 

“Oh, Lena…” Kara’s strangled voice made Lena smile. Her mouth switched sides, sucking on the nipple where her hand left and running her thumb on the wet one of the other side. Heaving up her hips to settle herself between Kara’s legs, she felt the rumble being born from Kara. The heat when their crotches met excited her.

 

Lena finally stuck out her tongue to trace a line down from Kara’s breast to her navel, tasting the saltiness of her skin. The raw and natural scent from the blonde washed over her nostrils, Lena sniffed in sharply before dragging her teeth to the underwear waistband and bit playfully the woman’s pubic. Her ears caught the gasp from Kara, her head felt the grip of the woman, pushing her down against her hips eagerly.

 

Lena knew what Kara wanted, and even though she wanted to take her time and torture the blonde a little bit, she had her own need to fulfill. Letting go of Kara’s breasts, Lena pinned the blonde’s hips down with two arms looping around the thighs and dived into the heavy scent of Kara.

 

“God… do it, please…” Kara plead, her fingers curled up in Lena’s hair.

 

Lena pulled the underwear down, Kara quickly kicked it off when possible and Lena captured Kara’s cunt before the wet piece even left the woman’s ankle. Her nose was filled with Kara. Everything was so tasteful and brand and _hot_. The firm thighs wanted to smash her ears but Lena had hold them back as she shoved her tongue into Kara.

 

Lena heard her name being called many times. She opened her mouth, sucking hard and hummed into the wet folds, not leaving Kara any time to rest. The yank around Lena was getting tighter, and it hurt, but Lena didn’t mind that. She wanted Kara to cum.

 

When the moment struck, Kara’s grip pushed Lena’s face against her entrance strongly, a train of curses grunting out of her mouth. Lena tentatively licked inside Kara, calming her down from the peak. The blonde’s legs slowly let go and flopped on the mattress, still shaking from the climax. Lena pushed her face deeper into the wet spot and kissing Kara from the inside out. She spent a lot of time at the woman’s pussy lips, licking off the cum carefully even though her face was soaked from it. Lena enjoyed this so much that she felt the thud inside her chest when she knew it was just one-time.

 

“Fuck, Lena…” Kara spoke from the upper side of the bed, her fingers slowly rubbed Lena’s scalp, “You were… something.”

 

Lena poked her head up, pouting, “ _Something_?”

 

The blonde propped herself up on the elbows, grinning down at her satisfyingly, “I’m sorry. I’m just so wrecked to even think of anything good.”

 

Lena laughed and sat up, wiping her face with her own pants she found on the bed right next to them, “That’s the best thing anyone has ever said to me after sex.”

 

Kara’s eyes widened. A faint blush crept on her face that only make it brighter because the blonde already seemed flustered. “Oh…,” she muttered and let out a quiet chuckle. “So what now?”

 

Lena glanced down at herself, half-naked, still in her T-shirt, bras uneven, sweating; her face reeked with Kara’s cum, and the pulse of need began to pump at her groin again. “Do you have to go back?”

 

“What time is it?”

 

Lena’s eyes found the clock. “Almost eight.”

 

“What?” Kara immediately got up from the bed, eyes widened. “I’ve been here for nearly three hours?”

 

Lena didn’t know what to make out of the blonde’s reaction but she felt a bit hurt because it looked like Kara regretted what they had done. She turned away, scratching her nose to hide her embarrassment due to the naive expectation. “I can pay for the extra hours, don’t worry.”

 

Something grabbed her arm. Lena looked over her shoulder to find a frowning Kara. “Pay? I didn’t do this to get extra paid.”

 

“It’s not that,” Lena winced, knowing that the blonde had taken the wrong way, “I don’t want you to be in a tough spot with the company.”

 

Kara exhaled, letting go of Lena’s arm. She ran fingers through the ruffled hair, smiling shyly, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude. It’s just… nothing.”

 

Lena took a deep breath, fiddled on the spot. “Have you… done this before?”

 

“Working overtime?”

 

“No, silly,” Lena gestured between them, “ _This_.”

 

Kara shook her head. “No, I…” She gulped nervously, blushing. “I don’t do- I mean I haven’t… Have you?”

 

“No.”

 

An awkward pause lingered between them. Lena couldn’t come up with anything suitable to say. Should she offer Kara a shower? Help her picking up the clothes? Kiss her goodbye? What?

 

“You look good in thongs.”

 

Lena stared at Kara after the statement and burst out laughing. The blonde joined her, the sound was crispy like fire in the fireplace in Christmas. The odd warmth returned to Lena’s chest. “Thanks.”

 

The plumber crossed her legs on the bed, gazing at Lena with thoughts behind her eyes. _Does she want to say something?_

 

But she didn’t. The plumber’s mouth opened, closed, and thinned. Then Kara slowly stood up and started finding her clothes on the floor. Lena knew it was time and did the same, and she deliberately ignored the jab at her chest.

 

_It’s just a one-time._

 

When they were both dressed again, Kara scratched her ears as she walked up to Lena. It looked like she was searching for words that fit the situation. “Um… I guess I should go and let you rest.”

 

Lena nodded, “Okay.”

 

Kara licked her lips. She wanted to do something. Lena hoped that it would be a kiss, so she waited patiently. But the plumber had already turned away and left the bedroom.

 

To say she was disappointed was an understatement. Lena silently followed Kara to the living room and walked past the kitchen. Kara retrieved her utility belt from the bathroom and returned into Lena’s sight exactly how she had appeared: in the loose uniform jacket and pants, the suspenders were hidden, and the tool box was in her hand. If Lena didn’t have the burning wetness at her cunt and the scent on her face, she wouldn’t even see a trace of their heated fuck just about ten minutes ago.

 

Lena had a feeling that Kara wanted to leave, but she was too polite to tell Lena that.

 

“Wait,” she called out when Kara walked to the door. “What about the spaghetti?”

 

“Oh,” Kara’s eyes rounded, “I forgot about that.”

 

“Just a second.” Lena quickly searched a clean box from her kitchen and put half of the spaghetti in it. While Lena was doing that, she could feel Kara staring at her. The heated gaze burned in the back of her head, making her heart go so loud and so quick. Lena hadn’t been so nervous since forever, which amazed her because Kara didn’t have to do a lot to get her flustered. “Here,” she said as she gave the blonde the box.

 

“You don’t have to,” Kara replied, taking it.

 

“I won’t be able to finish it alone anyway,” Lena stepped back, keeping a proper distance. Even though they had just fucked on her bed less than half an hour ago, they were still basically strangers. Kara would want to have some personal space.

 

“Thanks for everything.” Kara twisted the handle of the door, turning away. But when Lena thought this was it, the blonde paused and faced Lena again. “I can’t do this.”

 

“Can’t do what?”

 

Kara frowned, taking in a long breath and exhaled as if she was about to do something crazy. “I’m not someone who just does something like this and leaves. I know I’m stepping the line here. I actually stepped a lot of lines tonight.” She paused, blinking constantly and cheeks pink. “Lena, I want-”

 

The knocking on the door startled both of them. Kara opened the door and Lena realized she had forgotten something important.

 

It had been nearly a year since she left Metropolis and her family wanted to see her again. Lex had called and told her about the dinner earlier this week and Lena had forgotten about it when she couldn’t take the bath.

 

The dinner was at half past seven, she was so late. Lex always came to pick up her if she was late for something.

 

Worse than that, the person standing behind the door wasn’t just her brother.

 

“You stood us up,” Lillian stated directly as soon as the door opened.

 

“Mom, Lex,” Lena huffed, hiding her surprise, “How did you find me?”

 

“Jess told us your address,” her brother answered. Then he looked at Kara. “What happened?”

 

Lena glanced back and forth between Kara and her family, hopefully, they didn’t catch on the stench of sex from the both of them and replied, “My bathroom broke. She’s here to fix it.”

 

“That’s right,” Kara nodded and turned to Lena, “Thank you for calling us, Miss Luthor. Have a great evening.” With that, Kara bowed slightly and left.

 

Lena’s eyes followed her, then her sight was blocked when Lex walked to her. “You have to show us around, Lena.”

 

“Sure,” she pushed the door wider for them. Glancing over her shoulder, she couldn’t find Kara anymore. The plumber had already gone down stairs. The lump from her chest raised to her throat, poking around annoyingly.

 

“Did you forget anything?” Lillian asked from behind.

 

Lena sighed and returned inside. “No.”

 

The door coldly retreated to fit the frame in front of her eyes.

  


________________________

  
  
  


“You look like shit,” Winn said from the other side of the room, grinning from ear to ear.

 

Kara grunted, throwing the bag down on her chair and dropped her weight on the couch. “Can’t you just greet me with ‘good morning’ like a normal person?”

 

“Nah.”

 

“I covered your shift yesterday, dude.”

 

“And I’m forever grateful.” Winn saluted her jokingly, “I’ll do the same for you one day.” He flipped the client book and commented, “It wasn’t a busy day yesterday, though. You had only one client, but at the end of the shift. Damn.”

 

Kara threw her arm on her eyes, decidedly staying quiet.

 

“Luthor… that sounds familiar. I think I heard this name somewhere…” The sound of the door opening interrupted Winn. “Good morning, boss.”

 

“Hey, James,” Kara said without lifting her arm to see.

 

“Morning, Winn. Kara, can you come into my office for a moment?”

 

Frowning, Kara got up from the couch and looked at her boss. “Why?”

 

“Just do it,” James sounded serious, “Winn, give me the book.”

 

Kara pressed a sigh and followed James into his office. Winn asked her through his surprised face, but she only shrugged.

 

After closing the door behind, Kara asked right away, “What is it?”

 

“You came to a client’s house yesterday, right?” James crossed his arms.

 

Kara knew what this was about because it was the same thing that struck her in the middle of the night when she turned left and right, thinking about Lena. “Yes.”

 

“I don’t see the bill.”

 

Kara looked away, staying silent. She knew it was her own fault for not remembering about her own job, just because she got lost in a pair of green eyes and drowned her soul in a soothing deep voice. She had been nervous before, but the moment she stood in front of the woman who had just buried her face between Kara’s legs was the worst. Kara had decided to work up some courage and follow what the instinct told her, but when she managed to speak something, Lena’s guests came.

 

Last night, Kara had sat in the car for an hour, staring at the spaghetti box with the penguin sticker on it. She wanted to run up to Lena’s door, knock and ask her out, not giving a damn about anything else. But that would be selfish, because who wanted to be exposed that they had done what they did? Not to mention, Lena probably wouldn’t want more than just a random hook up.

 

“Did you forget?” James sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Kara, you _never_ forget. What happened?”

 

 _I had sex with the client and I can’t return just for a platonic ask for her to sign the bill._ “Nothing. I just forgot. Put it on my pay this month.”

 

James gave her a look but eventually returned to her chair. “I’ll decide that.” Her boss clicked his pen, opened the client book and looked up at her, “Tell me what did you do for Miss Luthor yesterday?”

 

 _I fucked her on her bed._ “Broken faucet of the bathtub. Nothing much.”

 

“Did you have to buy a replacement?”

 

“No.”

 

James finished the writing and knitted his fingers together, “Any complaints from the client?”

 

“No.” _Except, she told me to fuck her harder._

 

James nodded, “Okay. It’s not a big deal. Just be careful next time.”

 

“Is there anything else?” Kara asked, trying not to appear grumpy.

 

Before James answered, there were two knocks on the door. Winn poked his head in, “Boss, there’s someone looking for you.”

 

“Let them in,” said James as he waved to dismiss Kara.

 

She turned around and met with the person who was here to meet James. Her feet froze and her heart dropped down to her stomach when she laid eyes on a familiar face.

 

“Lena?” she sputtered, stepping back. The woman in front of her was wearing a dress; her makeup was on and flawless; her eyes bored into Kara’s skull, holding the gaze for too long a second before pulling away. Kara stayed like an idiot on the ground, staring at the woman who announced her presence with clear steps of her heels. With them on, Lena was almost as tall as Kara.

 

“Mr. Olsen, my name is Lena Luthor,” Lena said simply.

 

“Miss Luthor,” James walked around the table, “you are our client from yesterday.”

 

“I am.”

 

James threw Kara a warning glare. “Are you here for a complaint?” he asked Lena with a polite smile.

 

“As the matter of fact, yes, I am.” Lena lifted her chin. “Yesterday, your employee fixed something for me and it turned out okay, but she wrecked another thing.”

 

James’ eyebrows went up. Kara quickly walked up and defended herself, “Woah, Miss Luthor. What did I do?”

 

Lena only now turned to Kara with a frown on her face, “You really don’t know, do you? I need you to go back and fix it immediately.” The woman arched an eyebrow, lowering her eyes down on Kara.

 

_Oh..._

 

Kara gawked at Lena, then at James, who only crossed his arms with a suspicious look. She knew she would have to play along or else James would pick up on something.

 

“Oh, _that._  Yeah, very sorry about that,” Kara chuckled nervously, scratching her head. _Stop laughing you idiot._ “I guess I have to check it asap! Boss, I’m going.”

 

James narrowed his eyes but eventually, he turned to Lena, “Miss Luthor, on the behalf of my employee and the entire company, I’m terribly sorry for the inconvenience that she has caused. You don’t have to pay for yesterday’s service, as well as today’s.”

 

Kara didn’t say anything, only led Lena to the company’s van. The woman never dropped the mask, she carried on the conversation with James and said _good morning_ to Winn very naturally on their way out.

 

She made up a lot of scenarios for the reason behind Lena’s action, but the only thing that could answer was Lena wanting to meet her. It sounded too good to be true, but the woman was walking right behind her; she had also given her a knowing look.

 

Only when they were both sitting in the van, Lena smiled for the first time. “Good morning,” she said.

 

Kara couldn’t help stealing a glance. Lena looked absolutely stunning today. The lips were painted bright red, the hair was tied up in a precise bun, a necklace made a soft cut of light on Lena’s ivory skin. Everything about her screamed luxury. She looked nothing like the woman in the T-shirt screaming out Kara’s name in the midst of her orgasm from yesterday. Lena could fit in the hall of power, walking along people with looks and money.

 

She came from another world.

 

Yet Lena lived in a similar neighborhood to Kara’s, and with just one smile, the difference in the way they both dressed disappeared. This was Lena, just Lena.

 

“Good morning,” Kara inhaled sharply, “how are you?”

 

Lena smirked, the pink color brushed on her cheeks. “A little ached, but I’m okay.”

 

The indication was clear in Lena’s tone, it made Kara blush. She didn’t know she had left such an impression on the other woman. If anything, Lena had marked something in Kara, something she didn’t think she would be able to find again.

 

“Did I really wreck something?” Kara asked, starting the van.

 

The vehicle slowly moved on the road. Lena snickered on the other seat, “You can say that.”

 

Kara smiled shyly, gripping the wheel tighter. “I sound like trouble.”

 

“I’m looking for trouble now, aren’t I?” They both laughed. “I never got to hear what you wanted to say last night.”

 

The reminder startled Kara. She had worked up her courage yesterday to turn their little dirty deed into something solid, and it had gotten interrupted. If she did it now, would it still be fine?

 

“I wanted to ask you out,” Kara admitted, not daring to look at Lena. Both of her hands fiddled nervously on the wheel and the gear shift, trying to find something to do.

 

Lena hummed thoughtfully. “Why didn’t you?”

 

“Are you crazy? You had guests!” Kara chuckled away her embarrassment, throwing a glance at Lena. The brunette seemed pretty serious. “I couldn’t…”

 

“You could have left your number.”

 

Kara mentally slapped herself at the suggestion. Of course, why hadn’t she thought of that before?

 

“I thought it was one-time.”

 

“I thought so too. But here I am, coming to your workplace to find you.”

 

Kara grinned, making a turn into Lena’s neighborhood and found a parking slot. “If you didn’t do it, I would have used the food box from yesterday as my excuse to see you again.” She killed the engine, turning to Lena. “Now, Miss Luthor, I have a question to ask you.”

 

Lena tilted her head, red lips curving up inviting. “Go on.”

 

“Would you go out with me?”

 

“That sounds nice,” the brunette’s eyes twinkled in joy.

 

“I also have another question,” Kara unfastened her seatbelt to twisted herself toward Lena better.

 

Lena did the same, leaning in Kara’s direction.

 

“Are you wearing a thong today?”

 

The surprised laughter from Lena echoed under the van’s roof. She liked Lena’s voice, even from the first snicker during their little talk yesterday to the tiny sound Lena made when Kara went inside her. Lena was amazing, and Kara couldn’t believe she was real. She fondly observed the woman with a still gaze, waiting for a reply.

 

“Oh, _god_ , Kara!” Lena covered her face with both hands, “You are unbelievable!”

 

She reached out and touched Lena’s hand, uncovered them from the woman’s face. “I’m kidding. Almost.”

 

Lena grinned with a blush glaring on her face. “Charming. Almost.”

 

Kara pouted, “Aren’t you going to tell me to find out on my own?”

 

Devilishly, the brunette flickered her eyes down at Kara’s lips and slowly back up. “Slow down hotshot, I haven’t even agreed to go out with you yet.”

 

Kara gasped, “Lena!”

 

“Just because we had sex, doesn’t mean you get a free pass, Missy,” Lena poked at Kara’s nose teasingly.

 

Kara raised both hands, “I wouldn’t ask that question ever again.”

 

Lena grabbed her wrists, smirking, “I never said you couldn’t see it for yourself.”

 

Kara had the chance to figure it out later on, and when she did, she made sure that Lena knew how much she appreciated the woman, with or without the thong.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides face*


End file.
